Got A Moment
by soulsilvehammer
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki has a thing for Sasuke but Sasuke is seeing someone and accidently hurt Naruto. Naruto runs away and decided to think about what to do.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first Naruto fic. Theres some yaoi in here and there so ... yeah. I'll explain more later ... I'm Soulsilvehammer by the way.**

 **p.s. I DONT OWN NARUTO!**

 **Paring: Naruto/Saskue Angst**

Chapter 1: Night Cliff

It was dark outside. The moon lit the grassy fields on top of the cliff. A boy sat there looking at the moon and the stars in the sky. He sighs and lied down on the soft grass and looked at the clouds. The breeze soothed him, it was silent and nothing interrupted his time. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep, until he heard footsteps.

"What are you doing Naru - chan?" Naruto opened his eyes and flipped his body over to see another guy. He was slightly taller than him with long black hair, he was wearing a black T-shirt with black pants.

"What? I can't relax alone up here?" Naruto crossed his arms in annoyance. The taller boy smiled and fixed his glasses "Aren't you cold?" Sasuke walked closer "Not really." Naruto looked away and gazed at the sky again. Naruto stared at himself and then uncrossed his arms and sat back down on the soft grass again with another sigh. The taller boy sat next to him, Naruto watched him, blushed a little and looked away quickly. "Oh come on Naru I just wanna see if you're ok." The taller boy reached out to him, but Naruto pushed his hand back. "Don't call me that! It's not cute." The taller boy smiled, then it disappeared and he too decided to look to the sky. "What's wrong Naruto?" Their eyes didn't make contact, Naruto stayed silent for another moment. "I don't want to be bothered." Sasuke looked at him, knowing that there was something wrong with him. "What's wrong Naruto?" he looked at Naruto. Naruto looked back at him and they stared each other down "It's nothing. So please stop asking me." Naruto tries to get up, but he was pulled down by force from his wrist "I'm not going to let you leave until you tell me what's wrong with you." Naruto sat there silently while the clouds covered the moon.

"I have hardly anybody in my life who cares about what I do." the taller boy looked at him "Every day is different for me. Time and time again nothing changes, I stopped walking everywhere and decide to stay in the house. When I try to text people nobody replies, when I finally am able to talk to someone they say that they're busy or today is not a good day for them." Sasuke put his arm on Naruto's shoulder "And I don't have anybody to love." The taller boy felt hurt after hearing the last bit of Naruto's sentence "What about that girl you use to go out with?" Naruto shook his head no "I'm not interested in Sakura, it was difficult after a while when we were together so, I broke up with her." The taller boy tried rubbing his back to comfort him "Stop fucking touching me!" Sasuke stopped and crossed his legs, Naruto had some tears roll down his eyes "I have so much shit going on personally, that I just wanna wish that it just went away in a blink of an eye" Naruto looked down at himself and let some tears fall "Sometimes I think about how things would be if I were gone" Sasuke looked at him in shock, he grabbed him by the shoulders and looked deeply into his eyes. The moon poked out of the clouds and made Naruto's eyes glow brightly while showing the reflection of the moon in the sky.

Sasuke grabbed his cheeks on his face and kissed him with all his might. Sasuke entered Naruto's mouth and battled for dominance. They switched positions to where they were lying on the grass, Sasuke was on top and he made his hands roam around Naruto's body. Naruto moaned lightly while Sasuke grabbed his waist. Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Sasuke, he too was glowing from the moon. Sasuke looked back at him and wiped away his tears "Naruto I ..." Naruto sat up and kissed Sasuke back, but the moment was short lived. Sasuke pushed him back and got off of him. "I'm sorry but I have a girlfriend." Naruto looked at him, he was confused, and he was hurt. Sasukes got up from the grass, Naruto brushed off the grass from his shirt and pants. Sasuke felt guilty, he tried to reach out to Naruto. "Don't fucking touch me!" he cried out and ran away from the Night sky, the stars and the moon, the soft cool breeze, from his crush.

Naruto ran far from the cliff, crying. He ran all night long, not knowing where to go. He ran past the school, through town, through the streets. Everyone who saw him wondered what happened? He finally stopped at a park, he sat at a bench and sobbed to himself. Naruto was torn by the event that happened "Why?" he whispered. Tears were streaming down his face, he wiped his face and put his hands in his pocket with his head laid low.

Naruto started to walk home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! ... again. It took me a day to upload this story and finally its here! By the way I've noticed a review where it asked me to kill myself ... well guess what? If you don't like it don't read it! *sighs* Other than that I'm Soulsilvehammer just started this story and now I got a good feeling about this! Please review!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto!**

 **I wish I was in the story though ;-)**

* * *

Got A Moment Chapter 2: If Only

It's been three days since the night on the cliff. The boy really was worried about Naruto, he knew what he did was messed up, it bothered him more knowing that he hurt him. As for Naruto, he's nowhere to be seen and nobody hadn't seen him since. When the boy heard that, he knew where he might have gone and that was home. After school, he hung out with Ino as usual but she noticed something was wrong. "Sasuke?" He looked at her as a response "Are you ok? Your really quiet today." Sasuke didn't want to tell her, but she might find out later on. "Nothings wrong." Ino noticed the quick answer "Sasuke I asked is there something wrong?" Sasuke looked at her into her eyes "Nothing is wrong, i'm ok." he smiles and kisses her to show her that he's ok. "Ok i believe you, but that's not normal for you to be silent like that, it kinda scared me." Sasuke smiled "Don't worry" he put his hand on her cheek "Everything is perfect" he kisses her again "When you're here." he says seductively. She began to blush and laid closer to him, Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek "I love you." she smiles "I love you too Sasuke" they watched TV for an hour and the news came on.

"Breaking news! a high school student named Naruto Uzumaki is missing this is a high alert! Last time he was seen was three nights ago wearing a solid red t-shirt with black jeans and sneakers. If you have seen this student please call the police. Thank You" Sasuke was stunned and Ino seen it too "Oh my god! Sasuke did you know about this?" Sasuke nodded no "Isn't he your friend? We have to do something!" Sasuke sat up from where they were lying "He's not my friend anymore." Ino covered her mouth in shock "What happened?" Sasuke deep inside felt guilty about lying to her, he doesn't want her to know and he loves her too but he likes Naruto as well "He kissed me three nights ago. I told him that I have you and i'm not interested in him." Ino listened "He told me that he liked me for sometime now. I told him that he better stay away from me or else." she was really shocked "What did he do after that?" Sasuke heart sank even lower than before "He cried like a bitch, then punched me in my face and ran." She shook her head in disappointment and decided to hug him "I'm sorry to hear that Sasuke, but ..." she lets go "We still need to look for him he's your friend." Sasuke stared at her and looked away "He's not my friend anymore, he's dead to me. He can die in a ditch or something like that, he's a fag and I hate fags!" Naruto was by the window the whole time listening, he was hurt badly for that comment. Quickly he threw a rock that shattered Sasuke's window and ran quickly away. Sasuke and Ino jumped from the shattered glass and a rock in the room. "What the hell?" Ino looked out the window carefully and saw nobody "Sasuke did you see that? Someone was listening." Sasuke was in more trouble than ever before and his heart sank to the lowest of his lifetime.

Naruto hid for a few minutes and waited for the girl to move away from the window but she never did. He sighs and waited a little longer until he can move from where he was hiding. A few minutes later she finally moved away from the window and hugged Sasuke tightly, Naruto finally was able to move. He started to sneak away until the light doesn't show his face anymore, Sasuke saw him sneak away. Naruto finally was far enough, he's going to run away and not look back "If only" Naruto whispered to himself "It didn't turn out this way." he ran far with only his backpack and four pictures. One with his friends, another with his family, the third of his mother and the final one with him and Sasuke.

Sasuke and Ino picked up the glass from the broken window. An hour or so later Ino decided to leave "I'll see you later ok baby?" Sasuke nodded and kissed her goodbye. Sasuke went back to his room and looked outside before closing the curtains, the breeze rustled the trees and the moon was out again but it wasn't fully there. The stars is in the sky were nowhere in sight, it was a different atmosphere for him "If only" he said to himself. He closed the curtains and went to lay on his bed, he couldn't sleep. Sasuke turned over and saw the rock still on the floor, he looked at it from his bed and went to pick it up. As he picked up the rock he held onto it and put it on the highest shelf that no one pays attention to and placed it there. "Naruto" he laid back down "I'm sorry" and went to sleep.

* * *

 **Well that was good don't you think? I going to have a longer one next Chapter if theres an error let me know ok? OK!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya! It's me again I found a chapter that I was working on last week so here it is. Also Naruto will be a red-head for a bit (Surprised?) this Chapter is kinda a filler and at the same time not. Plus Sasuke and Naruto won't get freaky ... yet. For now its with Kiba (Sorry to disappoint) but it seemed cool to me.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I Don't own the work of Kishimoto**

 **Enjoy!**

 **p.s. Kiba is Bold and Naruto isn't ok?**

* * *

Chapter 3: New Appearance

A week later Naruto reached another town, he hates moving around alot but each town that he previously was in there was always someone he knew and they knew that he went missing. Sadly they can't get to him like they want to because he's always gone by the next day. Naruto really didn't think this through hard or long enough to stay in another place and stay hidden but everyone can spot him. He looked at his wallet to see if he still has money and that gave him an idea.

Naruto went to a barber shop in the town, so far no one doesn't know him and after this one trip to the barber shop no one will really notice him. Naruto opens the door to the shop and everyone greeted him with a hello. "Hello there stranger! What can I do for you today?" the barbershop owner called him over to the desk. Naruto looked around "I would like to permanently dye my hair." the barber nodded to this "And what color would that be young man?" Naruto thought about this "How about red." the barber raised an eyebrow to his choice "My, my a bold look for the young man I see. Well since this is the first time of being here i'll give you a discount, does that seem fair for a bold man as yourself?" Naruto smiled "That's awesome sir. I'm already excited! But how much would it be?" The barber had to think off of his head, he took out a calculator and smiled "For you my dear boy. It would be forty dollars." Naruto looked at his wallet one last time and smiled, he gave the man forty dollars "Thank you young man, now we will have you take seat a over there and wait as a stylist finishes their work." Naruto nodded and sat at the seat the barber told him to sit at and waited.

Back at home things weren't going well, mostly with Sasuke. "Breaking news! for a week we have some reports about the missing student Naruto Uzumaki and his whereabouts. So far he was seen in three towns and a village headed in the Eastern part of Japan. Police decided to wait and see if this student will move again, but the mother has told the police to close the case. She says 'My baby will come back when he's ready to, he has nowhere to go. He will be back soon.' This has been the breaking news report. Thank You!

Sasuke turned off the TV. He laid back on his bed looking up, Sasuke really felt bad about all the stuff he said about Naruto. What shocked him and hurt more was when Naruto heard the whole thing and threw a rock at the window. Sasuke thought to himself and wondered if he should tell Ino the truth. He also wondered if he should give Naruto a shot at being in a relationship.

Naruto felt better about his appearance but after awhile he does think about what happened that night at the cliff and what happened three days later. Naruto thought about going back home but what would he do when he gets there? Naruto thought about this situation carefully and finally decided to go back, back and explain what had happened and why he left. Naruto is still upset with Sasuke, and Naruto is really thinking if he should wait for him or not and if so for how long will he wait for him.

Sasuke turned over and looked out the fixed window, then there was a knock at the door "Sasuke? your girlfriend is here what do you want me to do?" Sasuke thought to himself about the decision and wondered what will he do? "Let her in." his mom let her into the house and she walked to his room and opened the door. "Hi baby!" Sasuke smiled she waved back, ran to him and kissed him. "How are you feeling today, feeling better I suppose?" Sasuke sat up from his bed "Yeah I feel much better." she's smiled "That's good to hear. Now I have brought some movies! Do you want to watch some?" Sasuke grinned happily "What movies do you have?" he asked.

She looks through her bag and pulled out three movies, Sasuke was confused "What are these about?"Ino picked up the first movie, it had a picture of a guy looking at the moon with three girls on the other side of the picture also looking at the moon "This one is about a guy who met these three sisters who are secretly spies. Also, the sisters all like the guy too. So they decided to fight for him and to win his heart." Sasuke slightly tilted his head and saw the other two movies. One has a picture of a girl with a briefcase sitting on a big guy's shoulder holding her and another guy leaning on a pole with a smirk "This is my favorite movie! It's about a girl and her bodyguard going on a vacation to Japan, the girl meets a guy there and the bodyguard always kept an eye on him because he's very sneaky but they fall in love." the last picture has two guys and a girl, one guy is on top with yellow the, girl in the middle with blue, and the bottom the other guy with red "Oh! I just bought this movie, the guy at the store said that this one is about a guy and a girl and the other guy secretly likes the other guy but got in a competition with the girl since she likes him too. This movie is hilarious he said." Sasuke looked at the movies carefully 'The spies movie sounds like a hentai' he thought, he looked at her favorite movie 'This is a love story' and finally looked at the last one 'This seems like a funny movie, I wonder who the guy would choose?' Sasuke looked at the movies again and made his final decision. "I pick this one" she was surprised by his choice "Are you sure? Its has a guy falling in love with another guy." Sasuke noticed that and he played it cool "I thought it would be funny to see the guy and the girl battle for that one guy." she pouted "What's wrong babe?" he asked while she puts the movies back and opened the case to the movie he chose "I thought you would've picked my favorite movie." Sasuke twitched a brow challenged her puppy dog eyed face "But I picked the movie." she pouts even more, Sasuke smirked "Well it won't be fun if we watched a movie that you know about and I don't, it wouldn't be fair now would it?" she thought about what he said "Ok fine but we watch my favorite after ok?" Sasuke agreed and the movie started to play.

Naruto walked all over town just to sightsee, while sight seeing he bumped into a guy and knocked his books over "Oh my god i'm so sorry" he helped the other boy with his things, while picking up the same book they looked into each other's eyes. The boy smiled "You have very pretty eyes." Naruto blushed "Um thanks, i'm Naruto." the boy picked up the last book and shook hands with Naruto "I'm Kiba, I just got here." he smiles "Well honestly I just got here to and then I was going to go home, but I got to find a place first." Naruto laughed nervously. Kiba thought about something and snapped his finger "You can stay with me tonight?" Naruto blushed turned a little darker "Do you live with anybody?" Kiba laughed "I don't live with anybody at the moment." Naruto turned even a darker shade of red "Your hair looks cool too!" Kiba complimented "Also, I have a few more book to carry to my place and I was wondering if you would like to come and help me?" Naruto rubbed his left arm with shyness "Oh come on now don't get shy on me. We were talking just fine." Naruto got his act together and helped Kiba with the books.

In just a few minutes Kiba and Naruto decided to relax for a moment. "Hey Naruto, are you interested in some truth or dare?" Naruto was embarrassed by the question but decided to go along "Sure why not. Just don't do anything to crazy ok?" Kiba nodded

"Ok i'll go first. Truth or Dare Naruto?"

"Truth."

"Ok? Is it true that you are into guys?"

"Yes and no."

"Hmmm what do you mean?"

"I like both."

"Ohhh thats interesting."

"Alright Kiba Truth or Dare?"

"Um ... Truth"

"Ok ... um ... are you into guys?"

"Maybe."

"No experience?"

"No, its just some aren't that interesting to me."

"Well .. am I interesting Kiba?"

Kiba blushed slightly "Yeah?"

"Ok thats cool. Cause I think you're interesting too." Kiba blushed a little darker and gazed at Naruto

"Um ... Kiba? it's your go."

Kiba snapped out of it "Oh right! Truth or Dare? Naru"

Naruto licked his lips lightly and said seductively "Dare"

Kiba blinked in amazement and it slightly turned him on "Ok ... I. Dare. You. To. ... kiss me."

Naruto moved closer to Kiba inch my inch to his face. Kiba licked his lips and puckered them out and Naruto went in. They battle with there tongues, Kiba moaned into Naruto's mouth while he did the same back to Kiba. Their hands touch each others bodies and roamed everywhere that they can feel.

Naruto stopped the kiss "My turn. Truth or Dare Kiba?"

"Dare"

"Oh my Kiba you don't know what I have for you." Naruto smiled evilly and it sent chills up Kiba's spine.

"Well what are you going to make me do Naru?"

"Hmmm let's see ... I dare you to ... strip."

"Um ... Naru? All you had to do was ask and you shall receive."

Kiba kissed Naruto back and roamed once more. They started to strip each others clothes off, all the way to their boxers. Kiba moaned in bliss when Naruto licked his nippels from left to right and rubbed them with his thumbs. Kiba arched his back as Naruto kissed lower and lower to the unknown region where his boxers were that covered his dick. Kiba looked down at Naruto "Please suck me Naru i'm so horny right now" as he heard Kiba he pulled his boxers off and saw a rock hard 8.5 inch dick and licked the tip that slightly dripped with precum. Naruto stroked his dick for a bit and precum started to squirt "Someone's ready." Kiba smirked and Naruto licked the tip again and rolled his tongue around the tip, he tasted the precum and finally put his mouth on the top. Slowly Naruto bobbed his head lower and lower, each time he went lower Kiba moans get louder and louder. Naruto deep throated Kiba's dick in his mouth and kept going. He grabbed Naruto's hair and pushed his head down even lower. "Kiba!" he screamed

Kiba lets go of his hair and let him breathe "Sorry! It felt so good i didn't mean to choke you like that." Naruto smiled "It's ok Kiba just be careful I was deep enough." They laughed then Naruto coughed for a moment "Are you alright?" he asked Naruto "Yeah i'm fine, now let's continue we're not done yet." Kiba nodded and started to work on Naruto.

Kiba licked the sides of his dick and traced it to the top of his boxers and kissed the tip that poked out of the boxers "Here we go." he pulled off Naruto's boxers and started to suck his dick without warning. Naruto curled his toes from the sensation and moaned, Kiba started to go lower on Naruto and he too started to moan which started to vibrate his dick and made Naruto squeal for mercy "Fuck yeah Kiba!" Kiba kept going and licked the tip again.

"You wanna start the next part? It's going to be fun!"

"Hell the fuck yeah, come here!"

Naruto flipped Kiba over to spread his ass cheeks and put his face in it just to lick the hole. Kiba shuddered from the sensation. Naruto started to put in his fingers one by one and it made Kiba moan a bit. "Please fuck me!" Kiba yelled. Naruto grabbed the condom off the dresser and the lube, then he slowly put his dick inside of Kiba, he winced at the pain and signaled Naruto to stop and wait for him to get use to it "I'm ready" Naruto pulled out a little and slammed back in very hard, he pulled out all the way and pushed back in. Kiba screamed in pleasure "Right there! Hit it again!" Naruto hit the sweet spot one last time and started to push inside deeper. He thrusted at a steady pace while Kiba moaned "Faster!" Naruto quickened his pace into his new friend and smacked his ass, the hole tightened and made Naruto feel even better. Kiba spread his cheeks more for Naruto just to go inside deeply, it put Naruto in bliss. "I'm gonna cum Naru!" Naruto stopped in motion and pulled out of Kiba. "No you're not. It's your turn now to fuck the life out of me." Kiba grabbed the lube and the other condom and prepared Naruto before entering.

"I'm wanna hear you scream my name Naru - chan are you ready for this?" Naruto smiled and wiggled his ass to Kiba "That's if you can." Kiba smacked his ass "Is this a challenge Naru?" Naruto grinned "I don't think you're up to it now are you Ni- FUCK!" Kiba slammed into him without warning "Ooops I kinda slipped in. Sorry" Naruto dropped his head to the pillow "Fuck me." he moaned. Kiba pulled back and thrusted hard inside Naruto again and he shuddered from the sensation of being hit in that sweet spot "Right there!" Kiba thrusted at a quick and steady pace hitting the sweet spot over and over again "Say it Naruto! Say my name!" Naruto grunted with each thrust, Kiba squeezed his dick and started to stroke his member quickly while licking and kissing his neck "NEVER!" he moaned. Kiba smacked his ass and pulled out "Maybe this will finish the job. Any last words?" he flipped Naruto over and raised his legs in the air, he positioned his dick to Naruto's gaped hole that was starting to close. "You'll never get me to scream your NAME!" Kiba smirked and entered him without warning again, Naruto arched his back from the sensation. "You talk too much Naru." Kiba started slow but powerful thrusts inside of him, Naruto stared at Kiba while biting his his lip. Kiba smirked at his expression and started to quicken his pace. Naruto opened his mouth and quickly shut it closed and grunted "Oh come on Naruto, I know you want to." he started to go even faster while missing his sweet spot but stroking his rock hard dick. Naruto glared at Kiba and closed his eyes, while doing this Kiba went full out on Naruto "Game over ... Naruto" he put full force into each thrust that he has and fucked him as fast as he could "Fuck yeah! Right there Sasuke!" Naruto cummed all over his body.

Kiba pulled out "Who's Sasuke?" Naruto opened his eyes and saw concern on Kiba's face. "Oh no." Naruto closed his mouth with his hand and tears started to form on his face. He grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom "Naruto wait!" the bathroom door slammed and he sat in the tub. Kiba sighed after what he just seen and heard, he cleaned up the mess in the room and waited for Naruto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow! Over night I just got some followers ... that makes me happy that this story was even created. So now I'm asking you guys if you got some questions i'll answer ... just don't be rude please?**

 **DISCLAIMER: You know what I said. I don't own it.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Understand the Truth

The clocked ticked in the room that was filled with silence, Kiba is really worried about Naruto and he's been in the bathroom for three hours. In the bathroom Naruto paced back and forth wondering what is he going to do. "Fuck! so close yet so far." He scratched his chin and decided to clean up and get dressed. "I did this way too fast. You can't just hook up with a snap of a fucking finger." he finished cleaning himself up and gotten dressed. Kiba heard parts of Naruto speaking to himself, but he doesn't understand what's exactly going on and what was he clearly saying. Kiba waited for another minute before taking action into his own hands while Naruto also waited for a minute to make his final both took action by Naruto opening the door and Kiba there waiting on the other side.

"Can we talk?" Kiba asked "I gotta go Kiba." Naruto walked pass him, got his bag and went towards the door. "Naruto!" Kiba yelled while Naruto reached for the door, Kiba stopped him by pulling him back a few steps before the door could even open. "Please tell me what's wrong." he grabbed Naruto's wrist "Whats wrong?" he answered "I can't do this Kiba, I just met you and on the first day we fucked each others brains out with a big finish of someone else's name!" Naruto yanked his arm out of Kiba's grasp and almost opened the door until Kiba pulled him again and pushed him to the couch, Kiba got on top of Naruto and pinned him down "Let me go Kiba!" Kiba didn't listen and held his ground "I'm not going to let you leave here until you tell me what the fuck is going on?" Naruto squirmed but he couldn't budge "I know you've been through a lot, you said another guys name in an orgasim. I too been going through some shit too and decided to run away and start over and never look back!" he yelled, Naruto stopped squirming and noticed that he started to sob while pinning him. Naruto tries to move again and broke his arms free, he sat there watching Kiba cry and decides to hug him. Kiba cried even more "Kiba I ..." Kiba kissed Naruto while tears still streamed down his face, Naruto had a flashback of him and Sasuke doing almost the same thing and came back to reality with eyes opened, he closed his eyes and continued to kiss Kiba.

Kiba stopped the kiss, Naruto wiped his tears away from his face "It's ok I ran away too." They hugged each other finally understanding what has happened to them and what were their decisions lead to. "Would you like to explain yours Kiba?" Kiba got off of Naruto and sat next to him and nodded "Sure, just as long as you stay with me tonight please?" they agreed to the suggestion.

Kiba's POV

It was a two months ago, my ex and I were celebrating 6 months of us going out. We decided to have a little party for it just to have fun and to talk to a few of our old friend's that we haven't seen in awhile. The party was fun but my ex had to leave just to get some more things for the two of us later that night. The original party was a success and everyone had a nice time, everyone left except his father. I was confused and I didn't know how to explain as to why was he even there so I asked "Why are you here still? The party ended an hour ago." His father gazed at me and looked me up and down "You know my son has picked the right person to be with." I didn't understand what he was getting at "What do you mean sir?" he gotten up from his chair and walked closer to me with half lidded eyes looking at me "Your smart, cool, and sexy." when he said sexy he started to put his hand under my shirt "I don't think this is a good idea I think you should ..." he kissed me and the taste on his tongue was all that I needed to know why was he behaving this way "You're drunk!" he smirked.

I stepped away from him, I reached for the phone to call my ex but he snatched the phone and threw it across the room "Kiba? Please don't call him I don't him to know about us." he whined "There is no or ever was an us to begin with. I have no intrest in you, I love your son and only your son." I stood my ground and started to run for the phone "I thought you might say that." before I got to the phone a blur hit me in the side and I tumbled "I kept my eye on you Kiba." seductively it sent a bad vibe for me from him but I groaned at the pain from my side "Now let's try this again." he picked up the phone and then I swept him off balance so he would fall. I got up ignoring the pain and reached for the phone "I don't think so Kiba." he threw the phone at me and it hit me in the face 'For a guy who's drunk he's really persistent with what he wants.' he stumbled to his feet while I grabbed the phone while holding the bridge of my nose.

"Awww I'm so sorry, i'll make you feel better." he grabbed by my arm and swung me to the couch, I held on to the phone tightly and tried to call but "I don't want no threeway ya know." he walked over to the couch and before I knew it he grabbed the phone one last time and broke it 'Shit!' he got on top of me "You've been a bad boy lately Kiba" his breath reeked of alcohol. I cringed at the scent and I squirmed but I was pinned down tight. "Who knew a boy like you can be so strong, I wonder if you have abs that I might like to see." my eyes widened 'this is not good!' I kicked him in the crotch but he didn't budge "That turns me on! Come on do it again!" I cringed again just hearing what he said 'What is his problem?' his hands started to roam to my lower region and unbuckled my pants. "My my we have a big guy with a big friend down under." I squirmed again but I couldn't move but then I decided to yell.

"Help! Somebody Help ME! Ra-" he closed my mouth "Say the word rape and I'll snap your neck and then fuck your corpse." he whispered. I started to cry at the thought of me dying right there and then be violated by him right after. But I was crazy for saying this but I couldn't do anything else "Please don't kill me. I'll let you do what you want." in defeat was something I hate admitting to but this was against my life I was so scared "You're no fun now. I liked it better when you were squirming." he made me sick just hearing that and then I decided to run out of the living room and to my room but I only got to the other side of the couch before he grabbed me again and put my arm behind my back "That's more like it." then he pinned me to the wall 'Where are you?' he started to kiss my neck 'Why didn't you come home yet?' he moved me to my bedroom without letting my arm go until the door is and locked. 'Help me' his father grinned "Now you have nowhere to run and nowhere to hi-" I punched him in his jaw 'I'm not going down without a fight.' then I punched with my right fist after 'I won't die like this!' and finally uppercutted him swiftly, but he stumbled to his feet. "You have some fight in you? That's hot!" I cringed again 'What does his wife see in this bastard?' he grabbed my shirt and pulled me close, he tightened his grip. He punched me in my stomach and I curled in pain.

"Now we can have some fun!" I had to think, I was stuck in a room with a big guy and at the sametime I didn't know when was my ex coming back. 'Fuck!' He jumped on to the bed and looked around for something. "Looks like i'm going to have to do this quickly." he sighed in disappointment. 'That's odd.' I didn't know what was he looking for, not to mention that he was timing himself too. "Here it is!" I saw what he was looking for and I knew that this wasn't going to be pretty at all, what he found was some rope. He used some of the rope to wrap around my wrists together and put in front of me "Now it's finally done." he was excited at laughed like he finally defeated the bull in the rodeo. 'Where is he?' I wondered when was he coming back, and if he does come back at all I hope it's right now. He taped my mouth shut, he took off my clothes, and took off his own.

He licked his fingers and started to enter each finger one by one. 'It hurts!' I winced at the pain from the two fingers that were there and they wiggled inside of me. Without warning he entered with a slam "It's a shame that my son didn't loosen this hole up some it's so tight!" I was in a lot of pain 'No!' he kept going with this unusual pattern of rough thrusts into my ass. "I'm gonna make you mine baby!" he smacked my ass and pulled my hair. I closed my eyes wishing that this would end soon "Open those nice eyes baby!" I nodded no "Open them!" I nodded no again, then I felt a smack to my face over and over "Open. Those. Eyes!" tears streamed down my face in pain, he punched me. I finally opened my eyes and he started to jerk me off "You're gonna come with me!" my ears were ringing from all his yelling 'Where are you?' each thrust was harder than the last "I'm getting close!" he started to hit my spot, that beautiful sweet forbidden spot, that I didn't want. "Say my name!" I nodded no "Call me Daddy!" I nodded no again, he ripped the tape off my lips "Say it right now or i'll kill you!" as he cummed inside of me while I came all over "Daddy!" was all I yelled, with tears, bruises, cum oozing out my ass, with blood.

He kissed me one last time, and left out of the room dressed back up like nothing happened. "There's a present for you, and for my son. Goodnight Kiba." he laughed as he was still in the house, when he left I was with my thoughts. 'Where are you?' I looked out into the hallway then looked at the small window to outside where the trees are and cried myself to sleep 'Where were you?'

The next morning came, I woke up in pain, I was still sore, I was still alive, but my soul died that night. I looked around to see if anything changed, I was untied, there was new sheets and I have my pajamas on. I walked out of the room and into the living room seeing that he came back, he looked at me with a smile on his face. I walked to the couch that he sat at and gave him a hug. "Are you alright Kiba? Who did this to you?" he kept asking all these questions "Where were you?" he went silent and I saw the guilt on his face "I'm sorry, I didn't know that he would do that to you" I sat there and listened and stopped him "Where were you when I was being raped by your father!" I cried and held myself "I'm sorry" I looked at him in disgust "One last time, where were you!" he told me that got a call from his ex girlfriend and asked if they can talk. He decided to talk to her and during their conversation his father called saying that he left a present for us at home. So he went home and was shocked disgusted by what he saw and fixed all that he could and decided to wait for me in the morning. "We're through." that's all I said to him "What?" I looked at him one last time before I left the house never returning just to see if we can fix it "I was raped by your father, you went to your ex's house to talk? Did you two fuck? Did you even remember that your father was still here and was still drunk?" tears streamed down my face again "I don't want to have a boyfriend who's going to go talk to her ex, not remembering that it's there 6 month anniversary! And for a gift is a fucking raped tied up boy with bruises and blood oozing out with cum from my ass and get a haunting laugh that will be in my head forever!" those were the last words before I left that afternoon without saying a word, but he said "I love you."

End of Kiba's POV

* * *

 ***gasps* Cliffhanger!? wow I gotta finish that next Chapter then. Please Review! (BE nice) and Chapter 5 should come soon! Soulsilvehammer out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I got a task for you. This is Chapter 5 and on my profile (I believe) is a poll that will be up for two or three days I'm about to start Chapter 6 but I don't know who to add or return to this story. You decide!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own it.**

 **Here's Chapter 5!**

* * *

Chapter 5: For now

Naruto didn't know what to say to Kiba and the stayed in silence for a few minutes. Naruto hugged Kiba "I'm so sorry that happened to you Kiba." Kiba hugged him tightly "Naruto?" they broke the hug "Yeah?" then the room went silent again. Naruto wondered what was he trying to say, but he never spoke "Kiba it's ok to still be upset." Kiba looked at him "That's not it Naruto, that's not what I was going to say." Naruto became confused, Kiba moved closer to him "I just met you and I really don't know you, but I feel that I can get to know you better if you" he trailed off. Kiba was having a troublesome time trying to speak to him "Will you go out with me?"

Naruto was stunned with what Kiba asked him "I-I uh" Kiba smiled at the response and kissed him. Naruto blushed at the sudden action but turned away "Well Naruto?" Kiba gave him the puppy dog eyed look. Naruto sighed "Kiba I do want to go out with you but." Kiba's expression changed to sadness and rose from where they sat. He started to walk to his room but paused in motion just to look at Naruto "You weren't interested were you?" he asked. Naruto didn't know what to say but he stared at Kiba just to find an answer. Kiba turned around and closed his door to his room "I don't know Kiba." Naruto sat on the couch where everything happened, he was lost in thought, he sighed heavily, and closed his eyes.

Kiba, who was in his room, sat on his bed and laid back with his arms wide-open while staring at the ceiling. He thought to himself 'What the hell did I do?' he turned around and was now laying stomach flat on his bed and sighed. He closed his eyes just to think but went to sleep with a tear streaming down his face. Outside his room Naruto laid on the couch looking at tv and looking through the channels. He surfed through all the channels and suddenly stopped at a movie.

 **"I don't think you understand do you?"**

 _"Your right I don't understand it."_

 **"But do you love me?"**

The guy in the movie stared down the other character in bed. The other character looks down on himself "I ran away from home, I left a life behind because of one person who broke my heart." the character explained to the other. The guy who looked at him turned him around and gazed at him with a comfort expression in his eyes. "It's ok I ran away too." the two male characters stared at each other and slowly moved closer to one another and before he closed his eyes he said "I love you." and kissed him with passion. Naruto watched the seen closely "I think i'm ready Kiba." he says to himself "I want to know what love would be like." he turned off the tv and rose from where he sat and looked at the place where the guy who brought him to his place. He walked to Kiba's room and stopped himself before knocking and took a very deep breath and knocked on the door.

Kiba woke up from the light knock on his bedroom door "What do you want Naruto?" he answered while wiping his face from the tear that was there. Naruto twisted the knob to the door "Answer me first before coming in idiot!" Kiba yelled. Naruto stopped turning the knob and backed up from where he was "I wanna talk to you Kiba." Kiba sat up from his position and stared at the door with a thought "Fine." Naruto entered Kiba's room and sat on his bed "Kiba I want to do this." Kiba looked at Naruto and glared at him "Are you serious?" Naruto kissed him "What does that tell you?" Kiba smirked at Naruto and kissed him back 'This is just like the movie' Naruto thought 'But better' Kiba moved Naruto up on the bed and kissed him with all of the passion that he can provide, their hands roamed around each other's bodies with panting and groping.

 _Until someone knocked on the door._

* * *

 **Well that was really short. Anyways another Chapter finished and on to the next one to write! Just look on to my profile (I think that's where it might be) and vote on who should appear next in 'Got a Moment' Please Review! Got questions? I'll answer them too. Soulsilvehammer out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well hi guys! Today I decided to take a break with Naruto and Kiba. I lost a good friend a week ago so I decided to make this Chapter for him. I think he wouldn't like the story so much but at least its something I want to tribute to him by.**

 **Here's Chapter 6**

* * *

Chapter 6: In-between the storm

At Sasuke's house the movie went off and the room was quiet. The only person in the room who's still awake is Sasuke but, for his own sake he couldn't sleep because of one reason. He got up from his spot where Ino was fast asleep and turned off the tv, the room became dark and the only light that is there is from his window. Despite the darkness that filled the room Sasuke felt more at ease, he can finally think to himself and no one can interfere. Since the night Naruto left from his house he always looked out the window wondering if he's ok 'Why is this so hard for me?' he thought and laid down across from her 'He didn't have to run away' he tossed and turned in his bed, but he couldn't even close his eyes to relax. He grunted in dissatisfaction while the crickets started to chirp outside, dark clouds started to move in, and the sound of thunder with the flashes of lightning followed behind it. Sasuke started to smile while looking at the sky from where he was laying. All that he was waiting for is to sleep when the rain begins to poor, but it never dropped. 'It should've rained by now.' he was confused as to what to expect from this storm but nothing happened "Start raining." was all he said before the thunder roared. It scared him for a moment.

The lightning flashed and Sasuke became frustrated "Just rain already" then he heard a knock at the door to his room "Who is it?" the door opened to Mikoto looking at him with concern "Can't sleep Sasuke?" he stared at her with a blank expression "Not really." Mikoto opened the door a little more "Ok then, come to the kitchen so we can talk." Sasuke walked to the kitchen from his room with Mikoto and they sat at the table. "You've been acting strange lately Sasuke are you alright?" Sasuke tried to look for a window to look through just to see the clouds come in, but it was blocked by the closed curtains and sighed "I miss Naruto." Mikoto was confused "What do you mean you miss him? I thought you two weren't friend's anymore." she was suspicious of his answer "No I lied to her, so she doesn't know the truth." Mikoto thought to herself 'What did you do?' Sasuke told Mikoto the truth about Naruto and with a flash; the lightning struck, they jumped from the loud roar of thunder. Sasuke went silent at the table in thought, Mikoto became even more worried about him "Sasuke I would like to ask you something." Sasuke looked at her and wondered 'What is she up to?' Sasuke waited for the question.

"Do you have a thing for him Sasuke?" she laid back in her chair and crossed her arms. Sasuke didn't look at her "I don't know … its just weird to know that I feel this way." she glared at Sasuke and sat up in her chair "Well he was your friend. That's probably why that you feel this way." she comforted him with her words. Sasuke knew something wasn't right about this; Mikoto too knew something was wrong and they challenged each other. "Naruto's mother called off the search." Sasuke chose his words carefully "Really? That's really weird don't you think?" Mikoto watched her son's expression change, but it transitioned into silence in-between them. 'I'm not going to tell my mother about him. She has no right to snoop around just to look for answers' he thought to himself and watched her like a hawk. Mikoto caught onto the strong tension in the kitchen, the wind started to howl at the window, Sasuke rose from his chair and and placed it back where it was "Sasuke, we're not done talking. This is a matter thats needs to be attend to and i'm not going to let you leave this kitchen until you tell me what's going on between you two." The thunder roared while the wind howled through the night.

"Whether or not we talk about it I don't want to talk about it to you." Mikoto became angry and suddenly changed her mood so she took a deep breath and kept calm. Sasuke was confused by this action "What are you planning mom?" he asked with awareness. Mikoto sighed and gestured her hand to have him take a seat, the flash lit the room for a second from the flash, and Sasuke sat back down. "I'm not going to play this game with you no more understand Sasuke?" he nodded to her question "I just wanted to hear the truth from you Sasuke. Naruto's mother told me what happened to him." Sasuke lowered his head "She told me that he ran away because of you. I was in disbelief to what she said but it was true." Sasuke felt something weird in his stomach while she spoke those words "That's why you feel weird Sasuke because you're guilty" Sasuke cocked his head up "Stop it!" he yelled. Mikoto continued knowing that her son has to face this "You are pathetic! My own son is going out with a beautiful girl and then you push away your best friend." Sasuke started to cry "You let him run!" Sasuke tried to get up from his chair and try to run to his room, but he couldn't move, not even an inch from where he stood. "Stop it please!" he cried out while falling to his knees slowly "No! I'm not done. You're going to hear the truth from your mother!" Sasuke looked at her "Leave it alone! I don't want to hear it anymore." Mikoto saw Sasuke on the kitchen floor in tears as she spoke to him "You kissed him Sasuke and now he's gone." Sasuke heard those last words from his mother and sobbed.

The storm roared with the thunder, the lightning flashed, the wind howled through the night, and the rain finally came down. The rain came down heavily as he cried about missing his best friend who he secretly loved and realized that he kissed him goodbye.

* * *

 **Please Review. and I have a poll on my profile from Chapter 5's cliffhanger**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiya! I'm back with a new Chapter! This one took a while because of my friends funeral and homework (Didn't think I was in school huh?) As a result of polls ... you'll see. I would like to thank you for waiting and things should go smoothly from here ... hopefully. So here it is!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Seriously ... i'm 18! I watch Naruto no own it!**

* * *

 _ **RECAP:**_

Naruto entered Kiba's room and sat on his bed "Kiba I want to do this." Kiba looked at Naruto and glared at him "Are you serious?" Naruto kissed him "What does that tell you?" Kiba smirked at Naruto and kissed him back 'This is just like the movie' Naruto thought 'But better' Kiba moved Naruto up on the bed and kissed him with all of the passion that he can provide, their hands roamed around each other's bodies with panting and groping.

 _Until someone knocked on the door._

* * *

Chapter 7: Misunderstood Mind

Naruto and Kiba stopped what they were doing and wondered who was at the door. "Were you waiting on someone Kiba?" Kiba was curious about who might be at the door, but he shrugged it off. The two lovers left Kiba's room and Naruto jogged to the door "Naruto don't open the door until you ask who it is!" he yelled at Naruto for the simple mistake. The door was already opened after Kiba yelled; Naruto looked at this person in the doorway. He had pale lavender eyes with brunette hair "Who are you?" Naruto was wondering the same thing "Who are you?" Kiba looked and who was at the door and turned around "Kiba I know you're here, you don't have to hide from me behind that wall." Naruto was confused. "Seriously what the hell is going on? Who are you and what do you want?" Naruto yelled at the boy and the guy stared at him. "I'm Neji Hyuga" he smirked "I'm Kiba's boyfriend?" Naruto balled his fist at his side and his expression changed "So it was you who hurt him?" Neji was surprised at the statement "I don't know who you are-" Naruto cut him off "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, his boyfriend!" Naruto glared at Neji "Oh come on, is this a joke?" Neji laughed at what Naruto said and pushed him aside "Step aside punk." He shoved Naruto out of the way and closed the door.

Kiba witnessed everything and ran to his room quickly and locked his bedroom door. Naruto fell down from where he was shoved and Neji walked to Kiba's room. Naruto quickly stood up and ran towards Neji "You better stay away from him!" Neji stopped, turned around, and blocked Naruto's punch "You think this is a game?" He punched Naruto in the stomach and watched him curl in pain "I want to see Kiba not you dirty, foul, disgusting, fucking faggot!" Naruto eyes widened in shock when he heard a stranger who claims to be Kiba's boyfriend. Naruto slowly stood with his head still bowed down, his hair covered his expression. Neji looked at him with amusement "Oh your fate will be sealed if you challenge me." Naruto cocked his head up, the tension in room grew thick, and Naruto stared at Neji like he was some type a prey. Neji crossed his arms and laughed at Naruto "That's right you fucking faggot." Naruto snapped and charged at Neji without warning and punched him in the face.

Kiba heard the argument from his room with the noises and rumbles that echoed. Kiba was at the top of his bed in the fetal position rocking back and forth.

 _"Let me see those pretty eyes."_

Those word were giving chills down his spine. He was scared for his life "No! Go away!" kiba yelled out, but he was alone in the dark room.

Neji and Naruto heard the scream from Kiba's room "Kiba." Naruto looked at Neji and went toward Kiba's room. Neji stopped him "Leave him alone." Naruto pushed through those words like they were nothing "You don't know Kiba like I do!" Naruto stopped in his tracks "No you don't. I do." the silence grew between them. Naruto continued to walk to Kiba's room and knocked on the door "Kiba? It's me Naruto, can you let me in?" there was no response "Kiba?" Naruto pressed his body lightly on the door to listen in, the room was silent and it made Naruto worry. Kiba, who was still there, sat there and watched the door knowing that someone other than Naruto was there and refused to leave "No one is coming in Naruto." Naruto heard his voice and sighed. Neji couldn't hear Kiba nor could he tell if he even spoke. Kiba looked around his room, Naruto sat patiently at the door, and Neji was clueless. The silence stayed as the invisible tension grew to new heights, Naruto had never experienced this before and was not sure what to do. Neji walked toward Naruto "Stay where you are Neji." Neji glared "You caused enough trouble once you came through that door." Neji took a deep breath and let out a heavy sigh

"Why should I care? I don't know and-" Naruto interrupted.

"Bullshit! You ruined him! Now he's in that room waiting for you to leave, he's hurt by your presence and it makes me sick that you're even here." Neji looked at him and wondered. Naruto continued "You dropped him like a sizzling hot skillet just to see your ex, your father was the only person there and you weren't there to protect him with our life!" tears start to roll down Naruto's face "How dare you come here and try to repair something that was far too long gone! He's broken, disturbed, emotionally wounded, and … corrupted." Neji eyes grew wide after the last word came out of his mouth 'corrupted' that word that escaped Naruto's lips hit Neji where it hurts "You abandoned him for your selfish needs and because of that. He lost a piece of himself that was ripped out from your father!" Neji turned pale and turned around "Don't you leave now Neji! You came here for a reason, and I would like to know why and why now?" Naruto wiped his tears that fell down his face and waited for Neji's response.

"I still love him and I felt so guilty that I left him there." Kiba listened to Neji's side of the story closely.

 **Neji's POV**

When Kiba left I didn't know what to do. 6 months was all we had, 3 months before that we met in a Library, and for 2 weeks straight we were fucking like rabbits and then we grew very close. I loved him as he loved me for me and I knew that I can be truly happy. It was becoming difficult sometimes when we became restless and we were busy with our own homework. Our relationship went under and it was falling fast, I couldn't even see him anymore and he couldn't see me when he had time either. It wasn't easy for the first two months … when the third month came we finally managed everything that we could control and finally spent time together. I was really happy and soon enough we decided to move in together, we were almost done with high school and we planned everything.

When the fourth month came, we were having a very troublesome time with everyone. Everyone scowled at Kiba and said that he was a poor choice for me and preferred if I went out with someone who had a better sense of their surroundings. I was really upset with all the criticism they were giving me and it made me upset. So I decided to prove them wrong and help Kiba out. He wasn't so happy because of what he had to be taught, which was a lot to remember. As a result my family was still not pleased, except for Hinata, Kiba was highly disappointed and decided to stay home and away from everyone. Kiba is the only person that I ever loved, he is one in a million.

The fifth month was when everything was crashing and burning to the ground. Kiba was depressed and was coming home late from his best-friend's house. I thought sex could help him but he wasn't satisfied and I was not happy with that. So I tried to call someone for advice, where I got it from was from Ten-Ten my ex-girlfriend. She hated me constantly asking for advice but, that was the best that I could do. I needed so much help with Kiba that I was about to call a Counseling therapist. I hated every time that he was upset because each time he went down this road, he doesn't come back so quickly and sometimes it takes weeks.

The final month was when everything finally came back to normal. Kiba was actually happy, he laughed, he flirted with me, and he was accepted by my family, and I decided to finish the job. The job was to get him back to normal for as long as possible and keep him happy for as long as we lived. The night of the party was the perfect day to get his present, I was going to propose to him. During the party I called Ten-Ten and asked her to help me with this and I left telling Kiba that I will be back. When we were out Ten-Ten was giving issues for some strange reason, that night we got the ring for Kiba and Ten-Ten got upset. I realized that she was highly jealous because I asked her to help but, it wasn't her who was supposed to get proposed to. She wanted me to sleep with her for old time sake and I denied her offer. She was pissed and stormed off in her car and told me to find my own way home, I tried to call Kiba to let him know that I was going to come back late but my phone died and I had to walk home. When I finally got home I was horrified by what happened to Kiba and I wanted to know who would do it? When Kiba told me who it was I left after are fight and went to the police. My father was arrested, Kiba left, and I couldn't make him happy like I promised him and myself.

And now he's here with you.

 **End of Neji's POV**

* * *

 **Well I best get finishing with the other chapters. Please Review! I like to see peoples reactions ... Soulsilvehammer out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! This is Soulsilvehammer coming in short (again) whith Got A Moment. I am soooo glad that you guys are so patient with this story. So as a reward the next Chapt will be a SasuNaru lemon! And I'll reply to questions.**

 **DISCLAIMER: This is nothing close to the great anime of Naruto and I don't own none of it.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Change

Days have passed since that stormy night between his mother and Sasuke. Sasuke was on edge every time his mom pops up to check up on him and Ino. 'Ino has no clue what happened that night' Sasuke thought and Ino was very worried about Sasuke since that night when they watched the movie.

"Sasuke are you ok?" Sasuke was watching tv with her as usual and Ino hates this activity. Ino pushes Sasuke to get his attention and finally received a negative reaction "What?" he yelled. Ino was shocked at his harsh tone and became upset "Who are you yelling at? I was just getting your attention since you've been ignoring me!" she crossed her arms and glared at Sasuke.

Sasuke see's her expression and ignores it. Ino uncrossed her arms and sighed "Sasuke please tell me something and I really want the truth." Sasuke still looked at the tv with a blank expression. Ino growled and slapped him "Stop fucking ignoring me!" Sasuke looked at her with wide eyes and felt the burning sensation on his skin "What was that for Ino!" Ino slapped him again "Stop fucking ignoring me!" she cried out and fell to her knees.

Ino sobs to herself and Mikoto came in to see what happened "What happened?" she questions them and saw Ino sobbing. She went to Ino and hugged her, and looked at Sasuke and noticed the sting mark that was still on his cheek "Ino slapped me." he pointed out, his mother lets go of Ino and looks at Sasuke. They stared at each other until Ino finally spoke "It's over … It's over!" she screams. They both looked at Ino in shock "I heard you two a few nights ago, and now i'm done with this relationship. It's over Sasuke, I thought that being with you would make me fucking happy, but right now i'm crying my eyes out knowing that you don't love me the same anymore!" her tears rolls down her face again.

Sasuke walks to her, but she steps back "Stay the fuck away from me you heartless demon!" she yelled out. Sasuke stopped "I still love you Ino and nothing can't change that. I'm sorry that you feel this way." Ino looks at his mother, then Sasuke, and slowly kneeled back down to the floor.

Sasuke starts to walk towards her again and this time Ino didn't move "I love you." he says as he slowly moves closer to Ino and tries to kiss her, but Ino pushes him off "Get away from me! I don't want to be here anymore, I can't look at you the same knowing that you love someone else." Ino's tears were dripping down her face.

Sasuke sat there confused on the outside, and sad on the inside "Don't play dumb Sasuke, you love Naruto." Sasuke's emotion changed to depression "You treated him like shit and now he's gone!" she yelled "You drove him away, then he ran away, and you're still here having a fucking pity party!" The room became silent "Out of everything that I know about you, this shows me ... that you're a pathetic bitch who likes to play with feelings." Ino spat out that sentence with venom and it burned Sasuke's soul. "Goodbye Sasuke."

Ino walks out of the room and out the door from the house. Mikoto looked at Sasuke and knew that he was going to do something "Sasuke … you better get Naruto back ... you owe him."

* * *

 **Well this one feels like a filler ... meh. Let the lemon be created so then these hungry people can be full and asking for seconds!**

 **Review as always! Soulsilvehammer out!**

 **Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Soulsilvehammer here with a weekly update. Thats right! for now on this story is going to be uploaded weekly on a Wednsday Eastern Time. Like today (Thats if your reading it now.) I owe some people some lemoon? So I gave them a tease (Sorry its the way the story is) so now I changed the story a bit too. Enjoy! and Merry Christmas!**

* * *

Chapter 9: In-pursuit

Mikoto didn't understand why everyone Sasuke's age having very serious problems. Ino was gone and Sasuke wanted to be alone. Naruto ran away and no one couldn't understand why. Everyone believes that Naruto couldn't handle the truth, but it was something else that made him run and Mikoto wants to figure out why? Mikoto did't know where to start her investigation, but where she wanted to start is with the source. The source of the whole situation is with Naruto and Sasuke, since Naruto is not even in town she went on to the next best thing and that was with Sasuke.

"Sasuke i'm going to go take care of a few errands. In the meantime you will be in the house alright?" Sasuke nods and she leaves Sauske alone to his thoughts. He decides to lay down on his bed and closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.

 **Sasuke's Dream**

Naruto is sitting at the cliff relaxing. Sasuke notices him layin in the grassy feilds as the moon and stars fills the night sky. He walks toward Naruto and sits next to him with a smile on his face.

"Naruto?" Naruto wakes up and screams "What the hell Sasuke! I was relaxing ya know!" Sasuke laughed at the surprise that was on Naruto's face. Naruto looked at Sasuke and pouted. He looks up to the night sky and gazed in awe, he sighs and Sasuke picks up on this reaction and asked "Naruto, what's wrong?" Naruto ignores the comment. "Naruto please?" Naruto looks at Sasuke.

"I'm worried about you and I don't want you to leave." Naruto was confused after what he said "I'm sorry, what did you say Sasuke?" Sasuke looked at him and leaned in close to his ear "I love you, Naruto" Naruto blushed and quickly hid it. Sasuke see's this acton and pulls Narutos face back to him. Sasuke moved in close and licked his lips before finally kissing him. Naruto blushed became darker than before and didn't know how to react to the sudden kiss. Sasuke stopped the kiss and looked into Narutos eyes.

"Naruto its ok to …" Naruto kisses him and pushes Sasuke down on the grass. Their lips were locked together and battled for dominance with there tounges. Naruto's hands roamed across Sasuke's body while Sasuke was moaning. They rolled over each other to where now Sasuke is on top of Naruto. Sasuke pulled Naruto up and took off his shirt, then he did his own. Naruto looked in awe as the moonlight hit Sasukes skin, he pulls himself up and sucked on Sasukes left nipple. His tounge rolled around the nipple as Sasuke gasps at the touch. Naruto moves to the right nipple and bit it lightly.

"Fuck Naruto" he moaned as Naruto began to lick his right nipple and moved his free hand to the other unattended nipple and rubbed it gently. Sasuke didn't realize that Naruto was this good and he didn't even go down on him yet.

"Naruto please." he gasped "Stop teasing me and suck me already." Naruto stopped licking Sasukes nipples, but he kept rubbing them. "Oh so you can't handle a tease Sasuke?" Naruto laughed and showed an evill grin that slightly scared Sasuke. Suddenly Naruto went to Sasuke's neck and licked it. Saukes eyes widened on the impact and moaned. Narutos tounge explored his neck, searching for a sweet spot.

"Right … Fuck!" Naruto bit Sasuke before he could finish the sentence. He pushed Sasuke down and kissed him with force as they grind into each other. Sasuke flip Naruto over and slowly trails kisses down his neck "Sa-Sa-Sasuke wait!" Naruto yelped. Sasuke continued his stral down to his stomach, but Naruto pushes him off. "No Sasuke we can't do this." he panted out. Sasuke was confused by what just happened.

"I'm not interested Sasuke" his eyes widened at those words that came out of Narutos mouth. "W-wh-what? But Naruto I thought you were interested in me." Naruto laughed and patted him on the back. He smiled at Sasuke and quickly dropped the goofy grin "Sasuke we can't do this because, i'm not even here anymore." he smirks and looks to the moon in awe. Sasuke was lost in words, he didn't understand what just happened. He felt his heart and it was like his heart was going to shatter into pieces.

Naruto picked up his shirt and put it on "What are you doing Naruto?" Naruto looked at Sasuke with anger "I hate what you are, I dispise you, and you should jump off this cliff and dissapear into oblivion!" he quickly grabbed Sasuke and throws him near the cliff. Sasuke was paralyzed in fear "But I thought you-" Naruto cuts him off "I did love you Sasuke." his facial expression went blank "But not anymore." He walks towards Sasuke slowly, Sasuke was looking for his shirt, Naruto turned into Ino.

"Why did you let me leave!" Ino cried out to Sasuke. "I said I was sorry Ino. I didn't want to hurt you." Ino kept walking to him, Sausuke grabbed for his shirt and stood. Ino turned into his mother with an angry expression. The wind started to pick up as the clouds formed in, the thunder roared as the lightning flashed through the sky. Sasuke drawed back in fear "Did you kiss him goodbye Sasuke?" she asked. The wind started to push Sauske backwards, but he held his place. As his mother walked up to Sauske he noticed that this person wasn't his mother anymore. The person that stood in front of Sasuke was a lady with red hair, her skin was pale, and she looked like she hadn't slept for days. Sasuke didn't no who this was "Who are you?" the women was silenced "You made my sun run away." Sasuke realized what she said "AND YOU'LL PAY!" she yelled out and laughed out loud madly. The thunder roared loudly, the lightning flashed brightly and the gust of wind picked up Sasuke and pushed him over the cliff. Sausuke fell off the clliff "Did you kiss my son goodbye Sasuke?" Naruto's mother asked as tears fell from her face.

 **End of Sasuke's Dream**

Sasuke woke up in a very cold sweat while gasping for air. He looked around his room, nothing was out of place. He quickly grabbed a pen and paper and wrote a note to his mother

 _Mom,_

 _I'm going to look for Naruto like I was suppose to. I'm going to make things right and i'm going to bring him home. I don't know how long will it take or where he's gone to. But I'll make sure that this will be fixed. I'll see you soon._

 _-Sasuke_

Sasuke quickly puts on his clothes and put random clothes in his bag. He ran out of the house and went in pursuit of looking for a person whom he let go of "Hang on Naruto!"

* * *

 **Its a Christmas miracle! ... Maybe?**

 **Anyways here's the replies I recived from Chapter 8**

 **Melyway:** It is never too late for someone who's in love! And Thank you for reading this story it makes me happy when you post so often!

 **Guest:** I'm Sorry, but its Romance Hurt/Comfort its suppose to be dramtic. I'll give it an upbeat here and there so it wont bring some dread. I'm glad that you were honest on this review that you posted.

 **Sooooo thats it on the replies. Also i'm going to fix some grammar in the Chapters.**

 **Soulsilvehammer out! and Merry Christmas**!


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for the late update for Got A Moment. Got my wisdom teeth gone and I was force to relax. I should be fine within a few days from now. But NO EXCUSE for my tardiness. And I'm glad I became a favorite to u guys I might date ya yeah? I'm single and I'm ready for the new year!**

 **On with the story!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto! So you can't sue me! *evil laugh***

* * *

Chapter 10: Searching

In Sasuke's mind, all he can think about is what to do when he gets to Naruto. He looked all over town just to see if there were any clues about where Naruto has gone to specifically. What he forgot about was that the investigation was closed, so he decided to ask some people around town. As a result, Sasuke had no luck with anyone whom he asked. It was fustrating until he saw a women that looked familiar, too familiar. Sasuke took a deep breath and walked toward the lady. The lady that he sees is just like the lady in his nightmare, but he didn't exactly know who she is or was.

"Excuse me, Ms …" the lady didn't turn around "I'm Kushina the greatest cook that'll you'll ever need to make a delcious sandwich from scratch!" she laughed with enthusiast. That was the same laugh that gave shivers down Sasuke's spine. Kushina turns around with a smile and wondered who the fellow was asking for her "I'm Sa-Sauske" he stuttered. Kushina's grin turned into a frown, her eyes narrowed, and crossed her arms in a simple manner as Naruto would.

"You have some nerve coming to talk to me Uchiha." Sasuke gulped in fear and quickly took a deep breath. Suddenly Kushina grabbed him and brought him inside the little sandwhich shop and up the stair to her apartment. Sasuke looked around the place and it was very tidy "Nice pla-" Kushina cut him off. "I did not bring you here to see my place. I brought you here so we can talk" she brought out a knife and plced it on the counter. Strangely the knife was pointed at Sasuke, but she took out some bread, letteuce, tomatoes, bacon, and some mayo. She turned on the stove and set the flames on low and qucikly put butter in the pan. Kushina leans on the counter and glares at Sasuke.

"Well? What do you want with my Kyubii?" Sausuke didn't understand who she was talking about. Kushina noticed his reaction and continued "My son Sasuke, what do want from him? I'm sure your mother told you by now."

Sasuke sat at a chair farthest away from her "I was wondering where Naruto might have gone? I've made a terrible mistake with him and now he's not even here. So I decided to come to you and ask where do you think he might be?" she heard the sizzle from the pan quickly sliced 6 pieces of bread, spread the mayo lightly on all six, then she added the lettuce with a tomatoe on top, and sprinkled bacon bits on top of the tomatoe. Kushina placed another lettuce on top of the bacon and tomatoe, and put the other sliced piece of bread on top of the lettuce and grilled the three sandwhiches.

"There is one place that I think he might of went to, he went there with his cousin Kurama and his God father Jaraiya." Sasuke wondered what that place migt be. "Technically Jaraiya traveled alot, and everywhere he went he always brought Naruto and Kurama with him." she smiles and looked to the pictures that hung on the wall. "They were my three stooges while my husband worked." Sasuke looks at the picture and sees three people. Naruto, who was on the far right of the picture, smiled while having his shoulder wrapped around Kurama, who was on the left side of Naruto, he has dark rings around his eyes with dark brown hair with a smirk. The guy who was above the two was a white haired man, he crossed his arms and grinned with his teeth.

Kushina flipped the sandwiches quickly "I think he might be at a small town called Mount Myoboku." Sasuke didn't know where the town was, let alone exsisted. Kushina was speaking outlout to herself remembering why of all places Naruto would most likely be there? She placed the sandwhiches on the plates and brought them to the table where Sasuke looked with caution "I made three legendary BLT sandwhiches! Also, I'm going to put one in a little bag just for you to eat later." she smiled. Sasuke was concerned about her attitude.

"Um … Kushina I have a question to ask you." she looks down at her sandwhich and waited for the question to be asked. "Why did you call of the investigation?" the silence grew in-between them the silence was broken with a sigh and was decided to not look at on another "Because I knew what he was going through." Sasuke was confused and didn't know what else to say "Your mother is my best friend Sasuke. She even figured out why he ran away, as for me I was astonished that Naruto would be so hurt and unexpectadly run out." Sasuke hated asking the obvious but he wanted to understand Kushina's side before going to Naruto "I did go to the police for help, but they don't even love him like I do." Kushina took a bite of he sandwhich and started to mumbble to herself again.

Sasuke didn't understand love that Kushina was even referring to, but he realized the Naruto wasn't even paid any attention to from anyone not even his family besides his mother even bother to ask or had story. Sasuke didn't realize that he thought of Naruto to where he was known as a god, but that was a bizzare mindset that he set it to "Naruto is very special and he stays to himself. The cops did what they could and I searched around myself too." her tears started to form and were quickly wiped. "I just want him to come home. I'm glad that you came and all." Sasuke began to smile.

Kushina still had a feeling that Sasuke was going to do something interesting to bring Naruto back. Sasuke thought to himself about the whole reasoning for Naruto, but many things didn't make sense. He wanted to know more from his mother, but she askedd him to leave. "Time flies with a conversation ya know!" she giggles and givves him a map to get to this strange place that Sasuke never heard of "Use this map to get to that place and talk to him." he nodded in agreement "If I find out that you did something stupid again, then im going to give you helll when you comeback ok?" Sasuke felt an icy chill from those words and started to leave.

Sasuke was finally ready for bringing back his crush, but how?

* * *

 **Ok Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Please Review and I have surprises for a few Chapters! My next Chapter will be posted after New Years ... Gotta spend time with my family. Soulsilvehammer out! ... for 2016**.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hiya Guys! I am back with another Chapter! Im soooooo happy that you guys are following this story and have some favorites. Also, I believe I owe a few Chapters yes? Well to make it up to ya the next Chapter shall have some ... lemon? Yes, No, Maybe? Just tell me with a review people!**

 **Better start writing again**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Recap:

 **Neji's POV**

 _When I finally got home I was horrified by what happened to Kiba and I wanted to know who would do it? When Kiba told me who it was I left after our fight, I went to the police. My father was arrested, Kiba left, and I couldn't make him happy like I promised him and myself._

 _And now he's here with you_.

 **End of Neji's POV**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Going back**

The apartment grew silent. Naruto listened to Neji's story and stayed by Kiba's door. Neji decided to sit down and made sure that he was able to see Kiba's door. Kiba heard the whole story through the door that he was hiding behind. He didn't understand why did he run and start over when it could actually be fixed. He took a heavy deep breath and opened the door. Naruto moved from the door so Kiba can move through.

He looked at Neji, staring into those pale lavender eyes. "Is it true Neji?" Neji stared at Kiba choosing his words carefully. "Yes Kiba it's true." Kiba walked closer to Neji until he was behind the couch of where Neji is sitting down and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry about this Neji. I thought your were leaving me and didn't care." Neji rose from his spot and tries to kiss him, but was interrupted by a very loud cough from the redhead in the corner. The two blinked at each other and then turned to Naruto.

"You know i'm still here right?" he grinned while scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. Kiba smirked at the comment. Kiba was a little torn by the events that took place.

"Naruto I-I can't do this. I hope you understand tha-" he was cut off by a hug from Naruto.

Kiba was stunned by this and hugged him back. "Kiba I understand. You two have worked hard to keep this relationship so, it's ok." Kiba felt guilty for Naruto they just decided to go out after their first hook-up and then broke up because an ex came back and fixed the problems of their past. He didn't know who this Sasuke guy was but he figured out that Naruto ran away for a similar reason like his own situation.

"Naruto I think it's time for you to fix your problem too." Naruto nodded no. "Sasuke might be looking for you by now and-" he was cut off by Naruto "It's not that simple Kiba. Not everyone has the Luxury of having things getting fixed." Kiba was hurt by that response, but Neji had a different answer for it.

"Naruto, everyone has a fate that they can't avoid in there whole life-time." Naruto glared at Neji "That's what I thought when I was in middle school." he wasn't sure where he was going with this knowledge.

Neji took a deep breath "It's Destiny that makes things better for yourself and for those you love." Naruto didn't expect Neji to understand this type of thing. He thought that Neji will go on about how everyone is sealed by fate. What Neji explained proved Naruto wrong. Naruto didn't know what to do exactly, he already understood what Sasuke was saying to Ino. What he forgot was his decision to go back home and fix things. He grabbed for his things that were lying around in Kiba's living room and left the apartment without a word.

Neji and Kiba were worried about Naruto already. Even though Neji doesn't perrsonally know him, but Kiba can explain to him what's going on with Naruto the best way he can.

After Kiba told Naruto's story to Neji, he knew what the outcome maybe "Kiba I think that this Sasuke guy was hiding his feelings a bit too long" Kiba didn't realize that observation until he brought it up. "So now what do we do Neji?" Neji held Kiba's hand and kisses him on the cheek "We're going to help him."

Naruto left the apartment building where Kiba lives and looked around the village. He decided to walk to the park and relax for a bit. The breeze blew past him with the sun beaming down on his face. He missed his blonde hair, his mother, and his father. All that he can think about is what's the use of running and why Sasuke of all people did this to him.

Naruto spaced out and didn't realize a very loud mouth yelling at him with a crazy grin on his face "YOU THERE!" Naruto was scared by the yelling and his personal space being invaded by some crazy guy in a green jumpsuit. "Why are you relaxing? Its a beutiful day just to exercise!" Naruto was weirded out by this man who still didn't give him a name.

'This guy is weird' he thought. "I am MIGHT GUY! the handsome devil of the Myoboku Village hidden in the Mountains." Naruto was trying to move quickly away from Guy "YOU'RE MISSING OUT ON THE YOUTH!" Guy grabbed Naruto and forced him to run with all his energy.

Naruto hated where this was going 'Why is he doing this to me!' Guy smiled like a crazy person who is high on sugar. "Your youth is very strong within you my dear boy." Guy already likes Naruto, but Naruto doesn't like this at all. Guy finally stopped and they sat at a bench near the pond "Sorry about that kiddo" he laughs.

"Why did you grab me Bushy Brow?" even though Naruto was insulting Guy. Guy knew why he did this "Because I know you, Naruto." Naruto was shocked at his response. He didn't know who Guy was "But how do you know me?" The man in the green jumpsuit sighed and looked to the sky "You always come here every time with your cousin." Naruto didn't realize that Guy knew him because of their visits "But what's weird about this visit is that you're alone without your favorite cousin" Naruto frowned at what Guy said.

"I like your new hair color, it sends all those people running for the hills!" Naruto couldn't help but laugh at what Guy was trying to compliment him on. He knew that he would normally be here with Kurama, but this was different. Guy was still concerned about Naruto. This was very odd for him to be here alone 'I wonder where are the other two?' he thought to himself.

Naruto realized, for once, he was thinking about what to say next "Hey um Mr. Guy, do you even have a clue why i'm even here on my own?" Guy patted him on the shoulder with a smile "I pay attention to the youthful energy all around this place!" Naruto realized that his guess was good enough to go along with. Guy is a very energetic person, but he knows when something is out of place. However, his actions would say otherwise and that could leave anyone confused.

"Hey Naruto!" someone yelled out. Naruto turned around and saw Kiba and Neji waving at him for attention. Guy was really intrigued at the sudden turn of events "This is great! More youth in my presence, I believe we should start off with a thirty mile run!" Everyone look at him like he was losing his mind, Naruto thought so.

"Uh … No thanks Guy we were just getting Naruto." Kiba said quickly before Guy grabs him and Neji. Guy sighs in disappointment "You are wasting youthful energy! It's a shame that I have to do it myself." Naruto pitied the energetic man, but if he was here with Kurama things would be different. Getting back to Sasuke is more important and he needs to leave soon better than later.

* * *

 **Please Review ... share it with ya friends and Thank you for being patient. Next Chapter should be Monday. Soulsilvehammer out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Man I'm three days late. Reason? ... School.**

* * *

Chapter 12: An Important Choice

Neji, Naruto, and Kiba were walking down the sidewalk. Naruto caught a glance at Neji and Kiba holding hands and quickly turned away before they can notice. He couldn't understand how quickly there problems were resolved. 'Neji's dad fucking raped him.' was all he can think of as that same phrase repeated over and over in his mind. Kiba noticed Naruto was very anti-social towards him and Neji. He was very concerned and drew the conclusion to bring up what's important to fix in Naruto's life. The three walked back to Kiba's apartment and sat at a bench outside of his building.

"Naruto, Neji and I decided to help you get back home." Naruto's eyes widened at the response and slightly grinned "Thank you Kiba for offering help, but I wanna go by myself." Kiba noticed how Naruto smiled and that smile was hiding his true feelings "We're going to help you and we won't take no for an answer." Neji was caught off guard at the sudden tension that grew very still.

"Look Kiba i'm going home, I know how to get there, and I know that Sasuke is not worried about me!"

"But I am worried about you Naruto."

Naruto turned around and saw the familiar face. His emotions were exploding with all that came to mind, but what stood out was his anger towards Sasuke. Sasuke realized that this was not going to end well, but he wants to try. Naruto stood from his spot on the bench while Kiba watched without another word. For once in his life Neji didn't understand the chemistry between the two boys that Kiba explained. What he knows that will happen is a fight.

"You have nerve Sasuke!"

"Can't we just talk in private please?"

"No!" he yelled and balled his fist up while running towards Sasuke at full speed. He punched him in his right cheek without a warning. Kiba cracks his knuckles, but Neji stopped him "It's for the best Kiba." Kiba heavily sighed and watched the two boys in front of him fight. He knew Naruto was wrong for him to punch Sasuke, but wondered if he would have done the same thing to Neji?

Naruto and Sasuke were trading blow for blow, some were blocked, others were taken and dodged. Sasuke quickly sweeps Naruto but dodged his sweep with a jump and kicked in the face. He had to hold back, there was no reason to fight at all about this.

Naruto kept going until he was satisfied. "Naruto stop please! I came here to bring you back home." Naruto was in mid motion in finishing Sasuke off with a knockout, but he couldn't stop his reaction until Neji quickly ran to him and landed a swift chop in the neck. Naruto fell onto the ground and was knocked out.

"So you're Sasuke Uchiha huh?"

"Who are you?"

"I am Neji Hyuga and over there at the bench is Kiba."

Kiba waved at Sasuke and signaled Neji to get Naruto inside.

Hours has passed, all four of them were sitting on the couches in Kiba's living room. Neji laid under Kiba, Sasuke watched tv, and Naruto is still sleep. "Did you have to chop him so hard?" Kiba asked. Neji was going to answer but was interrupted by Sasuke "This is normal for Naruto. He heals quickly but it takes forever to wake him up." Kiba giggled a bit before a hard nudge hit him in his ribs. Neji glared at Kiba for laughing and looked over to Naruto, who was still sleep, and then to Sasuke. He watched Sasuke like a hawk with its prey and watched every move he made. Sasuke hated being watched so much and he was only watching tv.

Within the next hour, Naruto yawned and rubbed his eyes. As the other three waited for Naruto to officially awaken from his knock out, they waited silently for his first reaction. "Hey Naruto." Kiba greeted the boy with a smile. All he received as a response was darts that went through his soul and sent shivers down his spine. This time Neji giggled before he was caught with a scowl from Naruto "You chopped my neck!" and then everyone laughed except Naruto. "Don't be so sensitive dobe it's alright." Sasuke laid a hand on Naruto's shoulder and kissed his cheek.

Kiba coughed violently to break the moment "Sasuke why did you come all the way here for Naruto?" all eyes in the room stared at Sasuke for the answer. Sasuke looked to Naruto and sighed.

 **Sasuke's POV**

Ever since that day on the cliff, things were not going right for me since then. Ino broke up with me, and my mother forced me to face the truth about myself. I really like you a lot Naruto and i'm deeply sorry for giving you hell.

I had nightmares about everything that happened between us and I cried every night after waking up from those horrifying nightmares, knowing that you left. All I wanted to do after that is look for you and bring you back myself. I got some help from your mother and she misses you alot and your father too.

Don't you think that it was selfish for you to leave your family behind? I get it that you hate me, but why leave. Day after day all I heard in my head was 'Did you kiss him goodbye?' it felt like you somehow died and you were never coming back. I knew that it's going to be difficult to bring you back, but it is worth a shot to make things right. I was more of an idiot since the beginning of the whole thing between us. So what can I do to bring you back? I'll do anything I can just to bring you back.

 **End of Sasuke's POV**

Naruto listened to Sasuke as he pleaded to what he had to deal with when he was gone. He was willing to do anything just to bring him back home where everything can be fixed. Could it be fixed at all? Neji noticed how the situation opened up from Sasuke's brief story. He didn't understand why did Naruto leave in the first place. Was he severely hurt by Sasuke's actions? What did he do that made Naruto leave.

Kiba started to think to himself and looked at Neji. He too wondered why did he leave, when his life could've been fixed earlier. So now the decision is up to Naruto would he stay or go?

"Just … give me a day to think about this ok?" that was the only response that he could think of for Sasuke. He didn't know what he wanted anymore. Naruto really wanted to think if he should go back and work things out with Sasuke or go home and ignore Sasuke for as long as he can.

* * *

 **Man oh man! I think I make a few Chapters to seal the deal with Naruto and Sasuke. I'm glad for a few reviews and many followers and those who have this as there favorite. Special thanks to Melyway who reviewed to every story lol I makes me happy. Also, Elderscrolls (If I spelled it right) I'll start working on that story you suggested and if anyone else has an idea of what to write next Let. Me. Know. and with a stong promise for next Chapter there will be Lemon! I'm not lying ... why should I?**

 **Thanks for your patience! Soulsilvehammer out!**


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you so much for reading this! This is the last chapter. It took awhile to load and to make due to personal things, school, and a little of writers block. But it's finally here!

 **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

It was early in the morning, Kiba and Neji were in Kiba's room. Sasuke was laying on one of the couches asleep, and Naruto was wide awake. He didn't get to sleep at all last night because he had to think of what to say to Sasuke. It was easier said than done, but that's why he couldn't sleep at all. He moved quietly to the bathroom with some clothes that he had and quickly did his morning routine.

As Naruto finished in the bathroom, he went to the door and put on his shoes. He looked over to Sasuke to see if he was awake. Sasuke was lightly snoring and that gave Naruto the sign that he was still sleep. He left the apartment and walked to the park.

As he reached the park he saw that familiar green jumpsuit. For a moment he thought he was seeing double. Naruto waved to Guy and noticed there was another one just like him, but a little shorter.

"Hey Guy." he waved

The 'mini guy' looked at Naruto as if he disrespected a god.

 **"Who are you?"**

"I'm Naruto" he puts out his hand to shake with "Nice to meet ya."

"I am Rock Lee the most handsome Devil in Mount Myoboku!"

Naruto chuckled "With those eyebrows!? I don't think so."

Lee was very offended by Naruto's statement.

Guy smiled at the interaction with these two and laughed. "Naruto what a pleasant surprise. You came here to show off your YOUTH!" Naruto agreed with him for once, but he was being watched carefully by Lee and he was curious. Guy began his 'Youth Training' and started to run with full energy "Come on you two let's begin with a 5 mile run! If we don't make it then we'll do two-thousand push ups!" Even though Naruto would be determined with the exercises that Guy does. Sadly most of the time they're very over the top.

Hours have passed and Naruto was exhausted. Lee couldn't even stand and Guy just sat at the bench relaxing. 'This is CRAZY! How can he even handle this?' was all that Naruto can think of. Lee, who was still looking at Naruto, finally spoke. "Naruto, I want to ask you something." his eyes were determined to ask whatever it was. Naruto was curious with what the question would be "Sure, what's up?" Lee felt a little nervous for asking and continued "I-I want us to be … to be RIVALS! Each morning we'll do a challenge and we'll see who has the most energy for ETERNAL YOUTH!" he raised his fist to show that he's ready to defeat Naruto at everything they do. Naruto smiled at Lee for his offer.

"Lee I don't know about right now."

Guy looked over slightly to Naruto and Lee

 **"What's wrong Naruto, is everything ok?"** Lee asked

"I don't even live here Lee." he chuckled "I've ran away from myself and now someone came to bring me back home." the disappointment grew on lee's face "I just don't know if I should go back or keep traveling."

Lee was confused with what Naruto was explaining. He was disappointed in the offer that was turned down. Guy firmly grabbed Lee's shoulder and smiled at him "Lee I understand that you want a friend to train with you, but everyone has lives to live. Naruto doesn't even live here and he will be going back home soon." Guy ruffled Lee's head and signaled Naruto to start heading out of the park "He has people missing him already isn't that right Naruto?" Guy waited for a response and there was none given. He looked up in confusion and realized he was gone and out of plain sight.

"It looks like he's going back home already." he smiled

Naruto ran quickly through the town and noticed a few frog statues. He loved the frogs that were here, but he had something else to take care of first. He pulled out his phone and texted Sasuke quickly to meet him outside. It only took a few minutes to get a reply.

 _'I'll meet you outside.'_

He smiled at the response and was ready to put his 'unknown' plans in motion. With a few more streets until he reached the apartment, he saw Sasuke outside waiting. As he walks up to him, he quickly grabs his wrist and starts to run again to another area that only he knows about in Myoboku. Even though it felt like hours to Naruto for running so much. It was really ten minutes to reach a peaceful place where there was a huge waterfall.

"Naruto, what the hell did you drag me out here for?" he yelled out while both of them were catching their breaths. Naruto took a deep breath to maintain his breathing pattern.

 **"You wanted to talk right? So start talking."**

Sasuke was confused by the sudden dominance with Naruto's voice. He liked it, but he didn't know how to explain to Naruto about what he already said. He hated repeating himself and decided to furrow his brows in annoyance "I said it yesterday before you tried to kill me idiot!" he couldn't believe Naruto forgot that outburst. Sasuke crossed his arms and waited for Naruto's response to that statement.

"Say it again." he blushed a little as those words escaped his lips.

 **"What part?"**

"You know what the words were Sasuke." Naruto began to close the space between them.

"What can I do to bring you back?" he questioned his statement. Naruto nodded and smirked evilly which sent shivers down Sasuke's spine.

"How about this time you say it like you mean it. Then i'll come home with you." Sasuke's eyes widened and released his breath that he didn't know that he was holding.

"Naruto, what can I do to bring you back with me? I'll do anything for you to come back home." the silence grew. The only sound that is there is by the crashing water from the waterfall pouring down eternally. There eyes meet each other and closed the gap with their lips pressed together.

There tongues battled for dominance as the two boys groped each other wildly. There bodies were filling up the spaces and started to grind on one-another as their hands roamed.

Naruto breaks off the kiss and gasped for some air. Sasuke was in a slight daze and stood there waiting for the next best thing. Suddenly, Sasuke was grabbed by Naruto and was brought through the waterfall where there was a little cave behind the water wall. Sasuke was shocked by all this and looked outside from the water wall. No one couldn't see them nor hear them. A smile creeped up on his face and turned back to Naruto who was waiting for him.

 **"We have business to take care of, dobe."** he smirks.

"Can we start?" Naruto whined impatiently.

The blush showed on his face as he looked at Sasuke through the natural dimmed lights of the cave, he waited for an answer.

"I wanna take our time."

Sasuke pushed Naruto to the rocky wall and kissed his soft lips, they battled once more. As the tongues battled, their hands roamed all over each others bodies and taking off one amothers clothes like they were breaking shields that were protecting them.

Suddenly, they separated their lips for air. The two stared into each other's eyes. Naruto slowly lowers himself all the way to Sasuke's growing region. He grinned widely and grabbed the tied string that was tied together on Sasuke's shorts with his teeth. The shots dropped with one drop. The last thing that was left is a bulge that screaming for air from the briefs. Sasuke gasped at the sudden touch of his hard member with a hand that is not his own. His dick was throbbing and slightly leaked pre-cum which left a wet mark on his navy blue boxer briefs. He grunted in bliss and held himself over Naruto. "Can you stop fuckking teasing me Naruto?" he gasped again at the sudden breeze of fresh air that left him strongly stiff. Naruto loved every moment of torture with him.

Naruto slowly licked the tip from to base like it was ice cream. His tongue circulated around Sasuke's dick and moved inside his mouth "Na ahhhhh!" he moaned out. The sensation from the sudden dampness made Sasuke shudder. Naruto started to bob his head back and forth, he quickened his pace while adding vibrations with his moans.

Sasuke held on for dear life as he feels the intense pleasure of being sucked off. He almost collapsed but sighed in relief when Naruto finally stopped.

 **"Have you lost your mind?!"**

"So you do like the teasing huh Sasuke?"

 **"Shut up!"**

"Well I guess we can stop now then."

Naruto lightly pushed Sasuke out of the way and went to pick up his t-shirt.

"No we are not stopping, not now." Sasuke grabbed Naruto from his exposed hips and pulled him in close. "It's been a while since I've seen you Naruto" he whispers. He kisses Naruto's neck lightly and slowly moves his hand down to his region. Naruto pants as Sasuke licks his neck. The sensation sent shivers down his spine and gasped. It was only a matter of time for these two to finally do what Sasuke only dreamed of. But Naruto cut the moment short and stopped the whole thing.

"Sasuke I-I can't. Not now."

 **"What? What the hell!"**

"I'm sorry Sasuke"

 **"You brought me out here into the forest and to a waterfall."**

"I know but it doesn't feel right."

Sasuke jaw dropped. The sudden feeling of emptiness comes in and he slowly crouches down quietly sobbing. Naruto puts on his clothes and looks at Sasuke.

"It's not easy going back to someone who hurts you first." Silence grew between them again.

 _And Naruto walked out._

* * *

 _Thank you for following and reading this fan fiction of mine. Sorry to end it on a bad note. It felt ... wrong to have a happy ending. It is a Hurt/Comfort. Please Review as always!_


End file.
